Through the Eyes of a Werewolf
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: During the famous Harry Potter's sixth year of high school, a new kid his age has arrived at Hogwarts, and he has a secret, and being American is not his secret. Read from Nik's point of view as he watches and clashes with Potter's adventures?


Through the Eyes of a Werewolf

Chapter 1: Transfer

**July 31, 1989**

He was running, running as if his life depended on. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He didn't want to die, he was too young to, only 9 years old after all. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was short and skinny. He ran and ran through the forest he happened to looking into with a couple of friends, Marcus and Billy. He didn't know where his friends were, they lost each other in all this danger they found themselves in. Taking the mind of the safety of his friends, the nine year old boy continued to run out of fear. His legs were already tired to keep running as he had been running for what seemed like an eternity, but he continued to run for he wanted to survive and not die. He wanted to live because he was not an ordinary person, this boy was going to be a wizard when he would come of age in a couple of years.

Why was he running? Because he was being chased. Not by a human, but by a beast. A beast that is only feared during the night of a full moon. Yes, Nikolai Noah Michaels was being chased by this beast of the full moon. He was being chased by a Werewolf.

Nikolai skidded to a half and looked around while huffing and puffing softly. There seemed to be no sign of the beast, just trees, sticks, leaves, and the darkness. He continued to walk while trying not to make any kind of sound at all. Then out of no where, a loud piercing howl was heard making Nik jump out of his skin. He looked around yet saw nothing as it was too dark and the only light was coming was from the full moon. He wished he had stolen or, at what he liked to put it, borrow his father's spare wand. He knew the light spell, his dad taught it to him and many other spells as well. It was just that he wasn't allowed to use them when his parents weren't around.

Nik walked up to a tree and looked around it. Nothing. He gulped and walked around it. He was too deep and lost in this forest for it was only one of the densest forests in America. He lived in Amery, Maine. Nik sighed heavily as he took a seat behind a fallen log. He didn't care if he got dirty cause he already was from falling down a slope of some kind, And that was how he had lost his friends. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them, and then he started weeping silently out of fear. What was he going to do now? He didn't know where he was. It was too dark to see anything at all. He wished he should had listened to his father about not going into this forest.

About thirty minutes later, Nik had stopped crying and has his in his arms when he heard shuffling. He slowly and quietly lifted his head up, his eyes full of fear. Then a twig snapped making him slightly jump, and then, he heard a voice. One he was hoping to hear for a while.

"Nik!" the voice whispered fiercely as whoever said it was afraid to get caught. Nik, however, recognized the voice. The voice was of his best friend, Marcus, Who surely enough came into Nik's view. He was Nik's height, with dark skin and dark brown hair with his green eyes. He also had a fearful look upon his face as he was walking around in this forest.

"Marcus!" Nik whispered back as he slowly stood up while rustling some leaves. Marcus snapped his head towards Nikolai's voice and look of relief showed upon his face. He slowly started making his towards Nik.

"Man! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marcus whispered. Nik smiled and started walking up to his best friend, but then he stopped as something caught his eye behind Marcus, and the look of horrible fear showed upon his face. What he saw was two piercing and hungry looking yellow eyes behind his best friend. Marcus caught his look and looked upon his friend worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Nik opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He was to afraid to speak so he did the next best thing. He pointed up behind Marcus. A fearful look came upon Marcus's face as he slowly turned around and saw what Nik saw. He slowly backed away till he bumped into Nik. And then, the yellow eyes growled making the two nine year old's scream and take off running.

The two ran for a total of ten minutes until Marcus slowly stopped and then called for Nik to stop. They were about 10 feet apart.

"I think we lost it." Marcus breathed out as he put his hands on his knees. Nik looked around and nodded. He thought so too, but then it happened as Nik looked right back to Marcus who had know idea what was happening. At the speed of light, something big appeared from Marcus's right side and tackled him and they both disappeared.

"Marcus!" Nik shouted, and a tree had caught fire, most likely from accidental magic. He heard no reply as the fire then began to spread. Nik gulped and turned around to run away, but something stopped him. There it was standing there blocking his way and now he could see it clear as day. Its snouted face with bloodied sharp teeth and bloodied claws, and brown fur. It was looking at Nik with hunger and anger in his eyes. The dark beast stared down Nik as if to dare him to move. Nik didn't move as he was afraid, too afraid to do anything at all.

Then, it started running at him and all Nik could do was sit there. The beast roared as it got closer and closer, and then he heard another voice, a manly voice.

"Nikolai!" they shouted loudly. Nik did not look at who shouted but only at the oncoming beast. The beast then jumped at him just as he heard the manly voice shout again. The beast tackled the nine year old harshly, and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. His closed his eyes as he waited for the beast to start tearing him apart, but it didn't come. He only felt the heavy weight of the beast on top of him.

Nik opened his eyes. The beast was on top of him, but it wasn't alive. It was somehow dead.

"Nikolai!" The manly voice yelled again. Nik then felt the weight of this beast retract from him and then, he saw the familiar face of his father. "Nikolai," his father breathed out as he pulled out his son to hug him. Nik stifled a groan of pain as his father picked him up. While his father hugged him, Nik looked at the beast behind him. It was most definitely dead as it looked to have an arrow going threw it's head.

He turned back and hugged his father. The fire was still spreading, but luckily, a few more people appeared and started putting it out. Nikolai's father pushed his son back to look at him.

"Are you okay, son?" Nik's father asked. His son was actually the splitting image of his father but just older and named Noah. Nik nodded, but then he screamed out in pain. His arm was on fire, it was excruciating. Noah looked at his son and watched helplessly as his son fell to the ground writhing in pain. And if Noah didn't know any better, he would have thought someone used the torture curse on him. "Nikolai!" Noah yelled as he pulled his son into his arms. Silent tears appeared into his eyes as his son screamed in horrible pain. Noah checked his son and then saw it. There on his arm was a scratch, but not just any old scratch. It was a scratch that would curse him for all eternity.

Nikolai looked at his father as he muffled his screaming and tried to take the pain. Silent and painful tears poured from his eyes. He then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and then, and darkness over came.

**August 1, 1989**

Nik's eyes fluttered open. He was looking at a ceiling he thought looked familiar. He sat up and was proven correct. He was inside his bedroom, littered with dirty clothes, magical books, and a variety of toys, magical and non magical. Nikolai moved his legs over to the side where the dangled. He looked towards the window to see it was daytime, then looked at his clock. It showed 12:33 p.m.

Nik stood and looked at himself. He was clean, wearing a pair of green stripped pajama pants, and a green t-shirt. He also notice that his right arm was bandaged with no blood at all. He waved his right arm around, yet it didn't hurt. No pain at all. So, he curiously and gently tore off his bandages. He was very shocked and surprised to see that his arm was fully healed with no sign that he had been scratched the previous night at all.

Nik gulped as he walked out of his room and started down stairs quietly. He thought no body was home. His dad was usually at the Ministry at this time as he was an Auror. His mother, she was no more. She died when he was born, but he did have a stepmother and brothers who were somewhere else visiting her family members at the moment. The nine year old boy continued to walk through the first floor of his home, then noticed that his father's study room was open. Nik slowly walked up to it and peered inside. His father was standing behind a cauldron brewing something that smelled weird to him.

He slowly walked into his father's study. "Dad?" he said quietly. Noah turned and saw is son looking at him with a curious expression at him. He gave his son a small and sad smile. "Why aren't you at work? What are you brewing?" Nik asked his father. Noah turned back to his brew while Nik took a seat on a stool next to his father.

"I'm making Wolfs-bane Potion," Noah answered depressingly.

Nik's brows furrowed. "What's that?"

Noah closed his eyes and sighed. "It's for lycanthropy. For one to drink the potion prior to the full moon, only their bodies will transform into a wolf, rather than making the full transformation into a werewolf; they will retain control over their actions, preventing them from going berserk." he answered as he stirred the potion.

"So, who's it for?" Nik asked.

Noah sighed and turned to his son. "Nikolai, what do you remember about last night?" his father asked.

Nik closed his eyes and thought about last night. Images of a dark forest, and his friends, and then the beast. "The monster chasing us in the forest, then Marcus..." he stopped and looked up at his father who was looking sad and depressed. "Dad, where's Marcus, and...Billy?" Nik asked worriedly.

"Nikolai, you're friends, their...their...Marcus is...he's...he's dead," Noah answered. He looked at his son. Nik's clenched his jaw and his eyes were glistening in tears. "And Billy, we couldn't find him at first, but then we did. He was found in the river. He's...dead too," Noah finished as his eyes started glistening with tears as well. Nik stood and backed up into a wall and started shaking his head. He put his hands on his hand and continued to shake his head. "Nikolai, this potion...it's..it's..for...for you."

Nik put his hands down and took deep breathes. He sniffed and looked up. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

Noah knelt next to his son. "I'm sorry i wasn't there earlier, son. But it got to you, the beast." he explained. Nik looked at his father questioningly as more tears appeared in his eyes. Silent tears appeared in Noah's eyes as well. "You're cursed, Nikolai."

"Cursed?" Nik sniffed.

Noah nodded. "Yes, you have the curse of the Werewolf."

**August 31, 1989 7:31 p.m.**

Nik yawned as he followed his father down to their basement. The sun was setting and nightfall was about to begin. Once downstairs, he found out what his father had been constructing the past month. The walls were cemented and cut down the middle were iron bars of some kind. He also saw there was a table and on that table held a steaming cauldron with a purple potion inside. There was only one small window the light had been coming through. The sun was set but the full moon was closing in.

Life was different these days for little nine year old Nikolai. He sometimes liked his meat undercooked in someways and would almost prefer to eat it everyday, but still being a kid, his dad would still make him, of course, eat his vegetables, raw or not. His sense also seemed to heightened quite a bit as well. He could now hear things clearly, smell things from afar, and had pretty good reflexes he never had before. He thought he was almost like a superhero but without having to change into a wolf which was the downfall of everything.

"What's this?" Nik asked curiously looking around the basement.

"For you, for in a couple hours, I don't want you going out in the wild just yet," Noah answered as he walked over to the cage door and took a pair of keys out of his pocket to open the cage. Nik nodded as he walked into the other side of the bars where his dad closed the door and locked it. Noah walked over to put some Wolfsbane potion in a cup and walk back to Nik.

"Will the transformation hurt?" Nik asked worriedly as he took the cup from his father.

Noah shrugged and watched his son drink the potion and grimace when he was done. He took the cup back from his son. "I honestly don't know, but some of the officers from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures said that the first time might be a handful," Noah explained as he sat the cup down then conjured a blanket, a bowl of water, and some newspapers on the side Nik was on.

Nik nodded then saw the newspapers and had a puzzled face. "Newspapers? Really dad?" he asked his father.

Noah shrugged and smiled sadly. "You never know," was all he said. He then conjured himself a nice comfortable chair to sit and relax him. Ever since his son became special, He was doing everything to keep his son from breaking down or anything like that. He also had to keep the Magical Child Services from taking his son away, and it was not like they would have taken him anyway, being a werewolf and all. People still didn't have respect for the creatures these days. He wish they did. He had taught his son to treat everyone with with respect whether they were a house elf, centaur, ghost, muggle, or a cursed magical person.

Noah's head snapped up when he heard his son give a loud and low sounding groan and he thought it sounded more like a growl to him. His eyes widened at what was happening. His son was starting to change, starting to transform into a wolf.

Nik withered around on all fours. The pain was nothing he never felt before. It was excruciating. He let out another growl and then screamed in pain. He felt his shirt he was wearing rip and tear and clenched his teeth. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands that were now changing into claws. He saw that his arms were growing more hair then usual as well. The his face started changing and it felt as it was stretching.

Noah watched his hands in front of him shaking and silent tears running down his face. His son was in horrible pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched as his son's clothing ripped and tore. And then, it was he saw that claws and paws were growing. Fangs and a snout was sprouting and then his son was growing hair everywhere, and then finally, his eyes turned yellow. Then it was over. A now small nine year old werewolf lay in front of him whimpering a little.

"Nikolai," Noah whispered worriedly and quietly as he got out of his chair and kneed in front of the iron bars. The little werewolf's eyes moved over to Noah and then it stood up as well as Noah. Werewolf Nik was a little taller then regular Nik. Nik then sat down and pulled his head up where he gave the loudest howl Noah had ever heard. The owl made Noah jump back and cover his ears to keep his eardrums from then he stopped.

Noah slowly got up and wiped his face, then left his basement and to his study where he sat and cried for his one and only son who was now beginning his real life as a cursed werewolf.

**September 3, 1996**

Nik woke up with a start. It 7:02 a.m. He was having a strange dream about chasing cars. He shook his head and stood out of bed where he now stood at 6 foot even, almost as tall as his father, now 16 years old, yet he would be 17 on September 17. He still had his black hair and his eyes were bluer then ever except of course on the night of a full moon where they turned yellow.

Nik walked to his bathroom and stopped at the mirror. He was shirtless but wearing red clad pajama pants. He had a few scars all over his fit body he got from playing Soccer and Quidditch, but luckily he never caught any in the face and if he walked into a place no one has seen him in before, they would think he was very handsome and quite dashing. But now, he looked tired, he did have a transformation a few days ago but he wasn't get much sleep at all.

Nik exited his room and into his freshly new house he had moved in a week ago. It was a 4 bed, 3 bath, a study, living room, full kitchen and dining room with a garage. The house was now located in London. They moved here because His father and stepmother, Michelle, were recruited into some secret organization called the Order of Phoenix to fight off the Dark Lord who had returned a couple of years ago. They were recruited by a man that was a friend of his Grandfather who was actually from England, but move to America right before Noah was born. His name was Dumbledore and he was the headmaster of a Magical School called Hogwarts. The same one he would be going to today. The term had already started, but with his problem with the Headmaster was aware of, he was given a few days rest.

Today, Nik would be starting his sixth year of magical learning. Though he didn't think he needed to go to school anymore. His father taught him everything he knew from his father's school day adventures to his Auror training. Noah didn't want anything else happening to his son since that night he was cursed.

Nik walked into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast when he heard some the kitchen door open. He looked over and saw that it was his half twin Brothers, Marty and Mitchell, both looky sleepy, One with brown shaggy hair, the other with black shaggy hair, yet they both had brown eyes like their mother. They were also going to start Hogwarts as well, as first years. They were only about 3 when he was cursed. The two yawned simultaneously as the sat down. Nik chuckled and thought they were weird as they always seem to do things at the same time. Nik then added more bacon and eggs, then threw in some toast.

The door opened again and Noah walked in leading Nik's seven year old sister, Dora short for Nymphadora. A name she loved dearly. She had green eyes and black hair just like her older brother Nik.

"Good Morning Nikolai, Mitchell, Marty," Noah greeted as him and Dora sat at the table.

"Morning Dad," Nik replied as he put a big plate of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table. He then set down a set of plates and silverware next to it. Noah started piling eggs on a plate then pass them around. "Where's Michelle?" he asked as he finished cooking the bacon and some toast.

"Had a late night last night, so she's sleeping in," Noah answered as he tucked into his breakfast. Nik nodded as he then sat down and grabbed his own plate of food.

"Dad," Marty started. "When do we get to leave?"

Noah smiled at his other son. "At about eleven." he answered. Marty slumped in his chair at the same time as Mitchell making Noah and Nik chuckle.

"How are we getting there?" Nik asked curiously.

"Portkey," Noah answered.

"Is that safe for Dora?" Nik asked his father stealing a worried glance at Dora who was quietly eating her breakfast with a sad look on her face. He thought it was because all her brothers were leaving for school and she had to stay behind.

Noah nodded. "Yeah she'll be perfectly fine." he answered comfortingly. He knew Nik had a soft spot for his little sister.

"How come we didn't get to ride the train to Hogwarts?" Mitchell asked a little grumpily as he played with his eggs.

"You know why, now stop playing with you're food and eat it," Noah said sternly. Mitchell nodded then ate a piece of egg. Marty grabbed the ketchup and held it upside down. He patted the bottom, but nothing came out. He patted a little harder and then almost the whole bottle was emptied. Marty's eggs and bacon were covered in ketchup making the whole table laugh.

At about 10:59 a.m, Nik and his family were standing around a weird looking tie.

"Alright, grad hold," Noah ordered his family who obeyed. He had shrunk their trunks and put them into his pockets. Nik was holding on to his and his twin brothers owl, Raine and held Dora's hand with his other free hand. Precisely at eleven o'clock, the portkey was activated and the Micheals Family was transported to the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Nik took in his surroundings. The office was full of portraits of other old guys who must have had something to do with the school. It was full of several bookshelves with books and different kinds of trinkets around the room. He looked forward and saw six people and a red and golden bird which happened to be a Phoenix.

In the center, was an old man with white long hair and long beard with twinkling blue eyes. On his left, was a plump woman wearing brown robes covered in dirt, another woman who looked stern in black robes, and then a man with sandy blonde hair, scars on his face, and tattered robes. Nik thought he smelled somewhat familiar, and when he looked at the scarred man, He gave a nod to Nik. To the white haired man's right stood a man with a sour look and greasy looking hair with black robes, and then another very short man who looked to have good posture and a happy expression. To Nik, almost all of them gave him a good vibe, except the man with greasy hair who gave off a pretty bad vibe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Michaels family," the white haired man said as he stood up from his desk. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore," he started. Nik coughed trying to hide the laugh that had come up from no where. "That over there is Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor, Professor Sprout Head of Hufflepuff." Nik coughed again trying to hide a laugh. Where did these names come from. "This s Professor Snape Head of Slytherin, and finally Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw." the headmaster finished with his twinkling eyes.

"And who's that?" Dora said curiously pointing at the red Phoenix.

Dumbledore smile. "That is my Phoenix called Fawkes."

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you all," Noah started with a smile. "I'm sure you all know our names." Everyone nodded.

"Yes, Now should we get this thing started then?" Dumbledore started as he nodded to McGonagall who walked over to a shelf that held a old ancient looking hat. She grabbed and walked over to Nik and the twins.

"This is the sorting hat. It will sort you into one of our four houses here at Hogwarts," she said sternly. "Now who would like to go first?" Nik looked at his twin brothers who started arguing and pushing each other. It seemed as if they were afraid.

"I will," Nik answered bravely as he stepped up to the plate. McGonagall nodded and placed the hat on top of his head.

_Ah, yes right there_, said a voice in Nik's mind. He looked around and wondering where in the world did that come from. _It come from inside your head, of course_, the voice said. He wanted to know who was doing this and if they...

_They what?_ Nik froze. _Look here Werewolf, yes i know you're one but i don't care_. _The voice you're hearing his my voice, the Sorting Hat, and yes i know, i am a magical clothing with a mind of it's own. Yes I'm the only one of my kind, can i get to the sorting now._

Nik nodded. And then, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" making Nik almost jump out of his socks. McGonagall took the hat off of Nik and he thought he saw she had a small triumphant smile on her face. Nik looked at the other professors, all of them were smiling except the greasy haired man named Snap. McGonagall then looked at the twins expectantly.

Marty and Mitchell looked at each other. Nik thought it was weird they could communicate like that, and seconds later, Mitchell stepped forward. The Head of Gryffindor house placed the sorting hat on top of his head, and then. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted. Flitwick gave his own applause with a excited expression on his face. Marty went up next and no surprise to Nik when his little brother followed his twin in Ravenclaw.

"Okay now that we're all sorted," Dumbledore started. "You can say your goodbyes." He then turned to the professors. "Severus, Pomona, you may go." The two nodded and left the office.

Noah turned and started with his twins while Michelle walked over to Nik and gave him a hug which he returned and wished him good luck. Then, Nik walked up to his little sister and kneeled down in front of her. He saw that she had tears in her eyes which he gave a sad smile to.

"Hey," he said as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Before you know it, We'll be home for Christmas." he added soothingly. Dora nodded and hugged her big brother tightly making Nik chuckle. She let go and walked over to her mother who picked he up. Nik smiled and stood up to meet his father.

"Well," His father said. "This will certainly be a new and different experience for you." Nik nodded. Noah put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, they will be looking out for you especially at the end of the months, ok?" Nik smiled and nodded and hugged his father goodbye. The three Michaels then left the same way they had arrived.

Marty, Mitchell, and Nik then turned to the professors and looked at them expectantly. They're trunks and Owl stood in front of them.

"Okay, Marty and Mitchell," Dumbledore started. "Filius here will show you to you're dorms, while Minerva will show you, Nik, to your Dorm." The three nodded. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and there things disappeared and that's when Nik noticed Dumbledore's right hand was black and dead looking. "Filius, you may take the young boys to their dorms as we need to speak to Nik on some things." Dumbledore said. Flitwick nodded and left with the twins who had given Nik one last glance. He nodded to them as if to say 'Don't be Afraid." They nodded back and left the office.

"Nikolai Michaels, meet Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said. Nik shook hands with the older gent. "He is just like you in some ways and he is here to help you with anything you need help on. He will be you're guide as he was bitten at a very young age as well." Nik nodded and gave a grateful smile.

"What about the Wolfs-bane?" Nik asked a little worriedly.

"Ah, do not fret as our Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn, has already begun to brew it. You will report to his office every evening before a Full moon," Dumbledore instructed carefully. Nik nodded gratefully. "Now, Minerva, you may take him to his dorm."

McGonagall nodded and Nik followed her out and into the corridors. He was pretty impressed with the stone walls, floors, portraits and the suits of armor that he thought seemed to move. McGonagall led him up a few more flights to a the seventh floor and to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Bravery," McGonagall replied and the portrait opened up surprising Nik. He then followed her and was awed about what was inside. The room was full of desks with chairs, plump red couches, red comfortable chairs, and even a fireplace. Nik thought it was amazing.

"This is you're common room," McGonagall said shaking Nik out of his reverie. Nik nodded with a smile. "Up the stairs on to the right, you will find you're dorm, and you're bed will be the farthest from the door." Nik nodded again. Then she handed him something. It was his class schedule. "I understand you would like to become a Healer is it not," McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am," Nik nodded.

"Very impressive. You even had 11 OWLs. I have a student who is quite intelligent just like you." Nik smiled. He would like to meet this student. It was as if she read his mind when McGonagall said, "And she will actually be the student who will be showing you around and such as she has most of the same classes as you." Nik nodded. "Good, now you're classes begin tomorrow and please feel free to ask for anything you need." Nik nodded and the professor left.

Nik looked down at his schedule. He had Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. He wondered if they were challenging just like back home. Nik looked at his watch, he had half an hour of lunch left, so he left to see where they served lunch around here. It took him about 15 minutes, but he found the place. There were some students left in this what he thought to be named a cafeteria. There four tables and then another at the front. The windows were huge, and the ceiling looked to be bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Nik looked around. He didn't know where to sit so he sat at the first table, which unbeknownst to him, was the Slytherin table. A few students watched him walk over and sit there. He started gathering food but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Who are you?" a person drawled out. Nik looked to his left and saw a boy his age with blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

"Nik," Nik answered then started to eat his lunch.

"Are you new or something?" asked a feminine voice.

Nik looked over to see who asked that. It was a girl with black hair and pale skin as well, but he thought she was okay looking. She was batting her eyes at him, but he ignored it and nodded in response. She pouted when he ignored her. Nik looked forward hoping he wouldn't be bothered or anything anymore.

When he looked ahead, he saw her. A girl, a very beautiful girl with dark brown, straight hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be reading a magazine. Another girl with dark blonde hair came up to her and sat next to her so he tuned his ears to hear them, just out of curiosity of course.

"Hey Parvati," the blonde haired girl said. "I heard about you and Zach splitting."

The girl named Parvati shrugged. "We just weren't right for each other, but we're still friends of course," she replied.

"How about this, i set you up with another boy and..."

"No," Parvati interrupted. "Last time you did that, we broke up when we found out we had nothing in common. So, no thank you, Lavender. Plus I'm sure no one wants to be with me," she said depressingly.

"Come on, Parvati. How bout Ernie McMillan, or Justin. Oh! I know. How about Seamus Finnigan?" she asked a little excitedly.

"Lavender, i said no. No one here is right for me. And i doubt that anyone here is interested in me anyway," Parvati replied depressingly as she closed her magazine and stuck it into her bag.

"What about that boy who i never seen before, staring directly at you," the girl named Lavender said. Parvati looked up to see Nik who looked away with a slight blush upon his cheeks. "Who's that? He is...wow." Lavender said.

"I think he's the transfer student that Hermione told us about," Parvati replied.

"Makes sense, she is such a lucky girl showing around a handsome guy like that," Lavender said as she looked up at him, who was staring back, and waved only to have her arm be pulled back by Parvati.

"Don't!" she hissed.

"What?" Lavender asked then looked over to him.

"I wonder what house he's in?" Parvati asked sneaking a glance at the new boy who was back to eating his lunch, but still listening.

"Well look what table he's sitting at," Lavender said as if it was obvious.

"So, he could be lost and not know what table he's sitting at for all we know." Parvati said.

The bell then rang making Nik grimace and wince, so he adjusted his ears back to normal. When his vision cleared, he saw students clearing and that the Parvati girl was already gone. He sighed and left what he thought was the cafeteria.

He was up three floors and he bumped into someone who wasn't even there. He looked around but didn't see anything, yet he did smell something and he felt a great energy as well. He followed the smell as it was getting stronger and stronger as if it was in front of him. He lifted his hand and reached in front of him, but he didn't touch anything at all. He looked around and thought it was nothing then left. What he didn't know was that a boy was there in front of him, but invisible.

Hours later, Nik was sitting in front of the fire when the portrait opened and students started pouring in. The first ones stopped when they saw him wondering who he was.

"Alright you lot," said a masculine voice. "What's the hold up here?" Then a really tall boy with red hair and blue eyes stepped out of the crowd. "Who the heck are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ronald, be nice," said a feminine voice as she walked from behind Ron and then people went about their business. Nik looked up at her and then saw that Parvati girl with her dark brown, straight hair, and slim body. She had beautiful brown eyes and connected with his as she passed the other girl with bushy hair and disappeared upstairs. "Hi," the bushy hair girl greeted as she walked over to Nik with Ron following. "I'm..."

"Hermione," Nik interrupted without thinking, and already knowing somehow.

"Yeah how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Uh McGonagall told me about you," Nik lied. Ron nodded and believed him but when Nik looked at Hermione, she seemed a little suspicious that he was lying.

"And you must be Nikolai Michaels," Hermione said as Nik stood up and shook her hand with a nod.

"Nik, i prefer," Nik corrected. Hermione nodded.

"So, Nik, where are you from because you seem to have a accent there," Hermione observed. Ron didn't seem to care as he sat in a chair and stared into the fire.

"America," Nik answered as he moved over when Hermione sat next to him with a smile. He smiled back. He could smell her lavender smelling perfume she was wearing, but he didn't really care. What he did notice was that the Ron guy was glancing at her and then at him suspiciously.

"So..." Hermione started but didn't get very far as she was interrupted.

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Nik turned to see a red headed girl who literally skipped over and jumped onto one of the comfy chairs. "Hi there, and who might you be?" she asked with a charming smile.

"This is Nik," Hermione answered for Nik who nodded. The red headed girl gave a flirty smile. "Nik, this is Ginny."

"So, Nik, what brings you to Hogwarts?" she asked slyly.

"My parents were recruited into an...organization," Nik said choosing his words carefully. He noticed that Ron and Hermione had shared a glance. "And me and my family agreed to come here, for...a nice change of pace." he added which was only part of the reason why he really wanted to leave.

"Ron, Hermione!" All heads turned to the voice. Nik saw a tall skinny boy with jet black hair, round rimmed glasses, and green eyes. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked as he looked at them in turn, his eyes lingering on Nik a little longer than others. But he also thought he saw a longing look in his eyes when he looked at the red headed girl sitting next to him.

Ron and Hermione stood up. "Nik," she said gaining his attention. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at seven and i will help you get around." Nik nodded and the two left. Ginny was about too say something when someone else appeared. A tall and dark skinned boy around Nik's age.

"Hey Ginny," He greeted as he bent over and kissed on her cheek. "Who's this?"

"This is Nik," she answered. He nodded.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk, then?" he asked looking warily at Nik who ignored him. Ginny nodded and followed him out with a goodbye to Nik. Nik then decided to go to bed as he now had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, but not before he felt someone watching him. He turned his head while walking to the stairs and saw that the green eyed teen was looking at him and in deep thought. Nik ignored it and went to his Dorm where he went to his bed.

"Hi!" said a boy with brown hair."Are you the new kid?" he asked.

Nik nodded. "Nik Michaels," he greeted as he held out his hand.

The boy shook his hand. "Neville Longbottom," he greeted back. Nik nodded and continued to his bed were he pulled on some pajama bottoms. Neville looked up at him when Nik took his sweater and shirt off, and stifled a gasp. All over his back were a bunch of scars and freshly scratches. When Nik turned around, Neville wondered what was going on with him. Nik then lied in his bed and shut the curtains. Neville sighed and went to the restroom to take a shower.

The next morning found Nik up earlier than his dorm mates. He finished pulling on his uniform which he thought fit perfectly but was a little archaic. He didn't have to wear uniforms back at his old school. Nik sighed and walked down to the common room. It was 6:45. He was a little early but he didn't care. Once down, he was surprised to see that Hermione girl already there reading a book. Nik could smell her perfume from where he was standing, but shook his head when he thought about the last time he was involved with a girl and how badly it had turned out.

Nik slowly and quietly walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat for a couple minutes and noticed with amusement how she hadn't notice him yet.

"Morning," Nik greeted a little loudly. He smiled as she nearly jumped out of fright and dropped her book on the ground.

"Oh Merlin!" she breathed out, her eyes wide. "You scared me to death. How did you get there so quietly?"

"Sorry," he apologized and shrugged at her question. He knew how, but he wasn't going to tell her why.

Hermione shrugged it off. "You're up early," she observed.

"Well you said seven, so here i am," Nik replied with a questioning look.

"Oh, I just assumed you were going to sleep in a little longer just like your dorm mates or most guys who are never up this early," Hermione said as her cheeks were filled with a tinge of pink and fingered with her book cover.

"I'm not most guys," Nik sighed. "I'm different," he added quietly.

Hermione nodded. "So, may i see your schedule, I would like to know how many classes we have so i can help show you around of course," she said. Nik nodded and produced his schedule from his pocket and presented to her. She looked at it and looked impressed. "Wow, we pretty much have all the same classes together." she said. Nik nodded. Hermione handed back to his schedule. "So how bout breakfast, then?"

"Yeah sure." agreed Nik. "Lead the way," he added with an arm out in front of him. Hermione smiled and lead Nik out or the common room, with their bags full of books, and into the corridors. He then walked right next to her.

"So, enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big place and will take a lot to getting use to," Nik answered as he looked around the corridor. "Plus this place is so old and my old school is so much more smaller and more modern than this. We didn't even have to where uniforms." He finished waving at his clothes. Hermione nodded.

Minutes later, the duo entered the Great Hall. Hermione led Nik to the second middle table and sat across from each other. Nik piled some food on his plate while Hermione poured both of them some orange juice. Nik thanked her when she handed him some juice. Nik was eating his breakfast when a tired looking boy with the black hair and green eyes sat next to Hermione and the tall red headed boy sat next to Nik.

"Morning boys," Hermione greeted as she read one of her books.

"Morning," the green-eyed boy replied while the red head just grunted.

Nik continued to eat when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see the green eyed boy staring at him curiously. Nik then took a chance and used his Legilimency skills, but only to be pushed back very very weakly. Nik stopped and looked back at the green eyes questioningly. He thought he must of either been trained or just natural or something.

"Nik," Nik nodded towards the green-eyed boy.

"Harry," the boy nodded back. They both then went to their breakfast.

"Ron," the red head sad lazily wanting to say his name as well.

"So, Nik," Harry started. Nik raised his eyes to look at him. "What are you really doing here?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Nik stared at Harry who stared back as if they had an intense staring contest going on.

* * *

**A/n A brand new story for you! Something wanted to see what you guys thought of it. If you like it, then i will write more, if not well tough! I'm still going to try and write more! Booya!**


End file.
